creepypastaspinofffandomcom-20200214-history
The dream of the Game
Alot of people that have been deep into the dark depths of the internet, may be aware of a game; a phenonemon, called "Yume Nikki" It's a game that was originaly japanese, and brought interest to alot of people, mainly due to one thing in the game. That thing, was called Uboa. Uboa is a random event, in a certain hard to reach place in the "dreamworld" of the game. This dreamworld is a place your main character enters once she goes to sleep. After walking thru thick snow, wading thru a pink ocean and entering a cozy shack, she might notice a light switch. In the game, turning off the light has a small chance of triggering the uboa event, which is not only startling, but plays a terryfying audio sample, simply referred to as "Uboa"; the scream. After a long night of playing this strange game,my eyes felt tired and my brain started to feel fuzzy. I took a deep sigh, and, since I was already laying in bed, my eyes closed and I fell into an instant, deep, comfortable sleep. As you might expect, I felt myself entering a dream. I didn't feel like a dream at all, tho. I felt like I had always been there; a feeling you might be familiar with. Like you are entering a second reality. Looking around, I found myself in a snowy forest. Lone pine trees covered in snow, and a snowy fog so thick I could hardly see. To my surprise, I saw an iglo. An iglo, in the middle of a pine forest? Yes, it really seemed like it. Desperate to bring some warmth to my coldening feet and hands, I rushed towards it. As soon as I entered the iglo, I knew something was wrong. It seemed too quiet here. I got the eerie feeling that something was not how it was susposed to be, and I wanted to turn back, but I just couldn't. I looked around the iglo, and once I looked down I noticed something even stranger then the iglo itself; On the floor lay what seemed like a small, pink pool. No, on second thought, the pool wasn't pink... The fluid in it was. A bright, unnatural shade of pink, in a pool on the bottom of an iglo. But on closer inspection, I saw little miniature islands floating in the pool... And on the islands were little miniature balloons... Leaning over too close to the pink water, I fell, and fell, and it seemed like I didn't hit the iglo floor! With the expectation of something terrible happening, the feeling of adrenaline rushing through my body; -I woke up. I was still laying in my bed, and the lights were still on. I realised I must have fallen asleep right after shutting down the game. Or did I? With the memory of the dream already faded away, I looked around, and realised my computer was still on. With the Yume Nikki game still playing. And just as I started to wonder where the eerie music came from, I felt that still had my headphones on! I must have fallen asleep while listening to that eerie, dreamy, quiet music that belonged to the snow world. I turned off the lights, closed off the game and the computer, removed my headphones, and sleepy as I was, went right back in bed. But what was I doing in a bed, anyway? Wasn't I just falling, down a pink pool, in an iglo? Could I possibly have fallen asleep, while falling, and was that strange situation in a room, wearing headphones, all a dream? The image of the room faded away, as I fell further into the pink ocean. I landed softly, on a soft surface. I was standing on one of the islands. How wonderfuly peaceful, it was here. It looked flashy, and somehow fake, but still nice. Looking around, I saw a bigger island in the distance, with what seemed like indian tipi's on it. Hoping to see what was inside, I walked towards it. But it seemed like the closer I got, the further the large island would move away. Concentrating on running towards the tipi's, I almost missed the brightly coloured balloon hanging right next to me. The balloon was friendly. Like it was inviting me. Smiling, I grabbed the rope of the balloon, and felt myself flying up; weightless. Slowly flying above the pink ocean, hearing the quiet breeze, just made me realize how much I needed this world. I wanted to stay there forever. After a relaxing balloon flight, I landed on the big Tipi island. The happy feelings I had earlier started fading... Something about this place made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up... I started strolling towards the tipi, seeing light inside. I went in, and saw a girl. The girl was very pretty, and looked nice. She was walking up and about the room, but didn't seem to notice me. The room was peaceful, like a beacon of light, in a dark twisted world. I smiled at her, but she looked right thru me. My eyes started moving across the room, untill I found a little light switch, by the door I was standing next to. Still smiling, I turned off the lights. But I didn't see darkness that night. I saw death. A terrible, loud noise entered my ears, like thousand of lost souls were screaming. The noise got louder and louder, and everything in the room started flashing from dark to bright colours; with my hands on my ears I screamed, but no sound came. The screaming went louder and louder and- "uboaaaAAAAAAああああああAAAAあああああああああああああああああああああああああああああああああああああああああああああああああ あああああああああああああああああああああああああああああああああああああああああああああああああ" A face of terror stood in front of me, where the girl was before. It looked at me, in a twisted smile, greeting me. I tried to escape the room, but couldn't. There was only Uboa. I felt a tear flowing down my face. Wait. That's it. I felt it. In the real world. This is all just a dream. I can wake up now. -And I opened my eyes. My room was just as I left it. My desk, the bed I was lying on, my NASU device, and something.... Something completely dark in the corner of my room... Something I vaguely remember from another world... I could hear the screams again... "WHERE ARE YOU? WHAT IS THIS SOUND?!"- I yelled, terrified. I wanted to push my hands against my ears, but then I noticed... My headphones were on. My computer was on. I saw Yume Nikki. On the Uboa event. The volume on the loudest settings. I threw off my headphones, but that wasn't enough. I kept hearing the screams, and as I fell off the bed, cringing in pain from the sound penetrating my ears, I still saw a dark shape in the corner of my room... With a white, twisted, smile. "THIS WILL ALL END. I JUST HAVE TO TURN OFF THE LIGHT!" I said. I was slowly crawling towards the light switch. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!' I said to myself. But I didn't wake up. This was real. I reached the light switch, turned it on and- "Dear diary. Today I dreamed about Poniko and Uboa again. I dreamed that I was playing a game-based on my life!" Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.